The Three Dixons
by Ridergirl1607
Summary: The Dixon brothers along with their little sister are just trying to survive the zombie apocalypse. When Merle is left on the roof in Atlanta Daryl and Angel stay with the group. What happens when they do the only thing Merle told them not to do: care. Eventual (DarylxCarol)
1. Chapter 1

*** I do not own the walking dead. I only own my little creation Angel dixon. It is as a sad truth **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

***Carol's POV***

**It all starts the day the Dixons show up. The brothers were the first to drive up to our little quarry camp. It has been six days since the dead have started walking around. We have aquired a few people here and there as they show up on their drive to Atlanta, so I'm not really surprised when the Dixon brothers come driving up to camp. We all gather around to see what's up with these new comers. The eldest one, Merle, drives up on his nazi bike. His appearence making everyone squirm uncomfortably in their spots. I look into his eyes and see a hard, cold hatred in them. It chills me to the bone. I instantly hug Sophia closer to me as if to shield her from this man. Merle stops his bike, looks around, and kicks the stand. He gets off and glares at Shane when he tries to approach him. Merle starts arguing with Shane off the bat. Their voices getting louder and angrier as it progresses. Thats when his younger brother, Daryl, gets out of his pickup truck. When he does i find I'm no longer afraid. Something about this man makes me feel safe. His eyes are nothing like Merles. His are softer than his brothers. There is an anger in his eyes but I don't think it is aimed at anyone specifically. It's just anger aimed at the world for putting him through whatever hardships have come in his past. **

** While Daryl gets out if his truck he tells Merle to shut up. This just sparks a new argument between the brothers. Shane breaks into their argument and tells them they can stay just as long as they try to get along and help out at camp. This earns a scoff from Merle and a grateful nod from Daryl. The crowd of people disperses as the brothers start getting their things from their vehicles. Everyone goes back to the chores and the camp starts to settle. **

** Later in the afternoon the crowd is reformed as another truck pulls up. Out of it walks the youngest Dixon, Angel. She has a sadness in her eyes that makes her look lost almost. Her brothers push through the crowd once they recognize her. Daryl walks over, hesitantly puts his hand on her shoulder, and starts getting her things. Merle on the other hand starts running his mouth again. "Where the hell have you been?" Angel seems mute looking at him, not answering. "If you won't answer then where is that dumb man of yours? Your girl?" Angel's eyes fill with tears as she whispers "They're...gone" Merle along with the rest of the crowd goes silent. Chills run up my spine when I hear the anguish in her voice. Merle turns around abruptly and walks to his tent with his siblings trailing behind him. The group disbands more somberly this time. While leaving I see Lori hug her son and kiss his head. She looks at me, makes eye contact, and shakes her head. We both are feeling remorse for this young grieving mother. **


	2. Chapter 2

***once again I do not own the walking dead. also daryl's accent is kind of rough so I apologize if it is not consistent **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

***Daryl's POV***

** As soon as we get to this quarry Merle starts running his damn mouth. I can already tell this group ain't gonna take much of Merle's shit. We are gonna be kicked out in a week. "Shut up Merle" I say stepping down from my truck, shaking my head. This makes matters worse. I am now the target of his yelling. Thank god the leader of this group steps in and tells us we can stay. I ignore Merle's scoff and nod at the man moving to grab my stuff, motioning for Merle to do the same. We go to a secluded area away from the main camp and start setting up our tent. "Now brother" Merle says "We ain't gonna get involved none with these people." "Thought we was gonna help out round camp." I mutter fixing the poles into the ground. Merle stops and looks hard at me. "You already turnin soft Darlena?" He says drawing out that cursed name he's given me. I shrug my shoulders not meeting his eyes. "Now you listen good Daryl. Them people" He says pointing at the camp. "They think we are some worthless rednecks. That ain't gonna change just cause we turn into some pussys who do whatever them people want. I'm the only one who will care about you, you remember that brother." I feel my gut wrenching when I hear the truth in his words. They ain't ever gonna care bout some Dixons. Smart people don't do that. I glance up at Merle quickly, nod at him, and keep working on the tent "Good baby brother." Merle says and works on setting up our stuff. **

** We are almost done settin up our camp when there is a commotion up by the main camp. I hear the engine of a truck and look at Merle. He motions for me to follow and we go join the crowd. Then I see our baby sister Angel get out of the truck. Relief spreads over me when I see her. Me and Merle had thought she was dead. Both of us push up to where she is standing. When I get a good look at her I see she had been crying. I know somethin has to be wrong. Dixons don't cry. Crying don't get you no where. I walk up and slowly place my hand on her should to let her know I understand. I then go and grab her stuff from the truck. As I do I hear Merle start askin her questions. Leave it to him to be a dumbass and pick at her open wounds. As I am walking back around the truck I hear silence and know he got his answer Merle walks away and I follow not wanting the group's pity glances. When we get back to our little camp I put Angel's things down and grab her a sleeping bag, knowing she needs rest. I set out her place to sleep and walk up to her, taking careful steps so as not to scare her. I grab her arm and gently guide her to the tent. I lay her down, take off her boots, and cover her up leaving her in her own world. When I walk out of the tent Merle asks " What was the boys name? Jarrod or some shit like that right?" " It was Jacob." I say shaking my head. I grab a sleeping bag for myself and try and get some sleep. **

** I wake up the next morning and groan as I look around the tent. Merle's already up, probably starting a fight with that Shane guy. Angel is still asleep so I quietly pull on my boots and grab my crossbow on my way out of the tent. I walk about halfway to the main camp and I stop to survey. There's that old man, Dale I think, standing on the top of that old RV with little miss blondie and a rifle. I scoff at the sight. Ole man probably don't know how to shoot. Shane is sitting with a map on the roof of a Jeep talking to the black dude, the Mexican, and the Asian kid. Whatever the hell their names are. Some of the women are sorting through supplies. Miss queen bee is sitting by the fire because she is too damn good to do anything useful. Then there is that mousy woman. She is folding the last of the laundry while keeping a watchful eye on a little girl who's runnin around. There is something about her that is real fascinatin. It might be her bright watchful eyes or her short grey hair. She looks up at me and smiles for no damn good reason at all. I quickly duck my head and go lookin for Merle. I find him digging through his saddle bag. Tryin to find some drugs most likely. I'm proved right when he pulls out a bag of crystal and smirks. "If ya gonna get high as a kite do it back at our camp." I tell him. "There's no fun in that baby brother." I tilt my head questioning his response. Merle gives in and mumbles an agreement. I turn back around and head into camp seeing what is needed from me. When I do I see Angel sitting next to the mousy woman. I see her gently touch Angel's shoulder and she instantly flinches away. I feel guilt and anger knowing exactly why she had that reaction to the woman's touch. Walking past I catch a piece of their conversation and hear the woman's name is Carol. I roll it through my mind and find myself smirkin at her name. I quickly wipe it off my face and look at her. She is staring at me like she is trying to figure me out. I scoff and turn towards Shane **let her **I think to myself. **It's still a damn mystery to me. **I try to push her to the back of my mind as I talk to the guys. For some reason I find that pretty damn hard to do. **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm such a procrastinator. when I was writing this I was supposed to be studying for an exam and practicing for auditions. Oh well hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>*Daryl's POV*<p>

Its been a week since we've joined this quarry group. All Merle's done is get high, come out and cause problems,eat, and repeat. Everytime he gets out of that tent I see Shane gritting his teeth. 'M surprised how much of Merle's shit Shane has dealt with. Once the group learned we could hunt that's all we've been doing. Me and Angel I mean. That's what I'm doing right now. Dragging my ass and this buck back to camp. As I'm making my way through the woods I hear yelling out by the lake. I stop and hide in the brush so I can figure out what's going on. I see Carol and that bastard she calls her husband. Ive seen the bruises on her. Everyone at camp acts like it doesn't happen. They give her pity glances and think that's enough. I can tell them it ain't. Them glances ain't gonna make Ed stop hitting her. The only reason I haven't gotten involved is because I promised Merle I wouldn't. Until now when I catch him in the act. Ed throws Carol to the ground and screams "You worthless bitch!" That is enough to get me runnin up to him. He doesn't have time to say anything before I'm on top of him. The only thing I'm aware of is that my knuckles are covered in blood. I'm just punching his ugly, useless face in, until I feel Carol grab my arm. Then I stop and see the mess I made of him. I get off of him and drag my buck into camp, leaving Carol crying over Ed's barely conscience form. I then walk back to them and carefully lift Carol off of him. I pick up the bastard and drag him to camp, Carol trailing behind. As we break the tree line I hear the gasps from the rest of the group. I guess it won't too great of a sight to see. Carol hysterical, Ed's face is rearranged, and I'm covered in blood. Angel comes over and wraps her arms around Carol, tryin to comfort the poor woman. Shane comes up and helps me drag Ed to the RV. We set him against the RV and Lori and Jaqui reluctantly start to clean him up. Shane looks at me and says "Thought we were going to play nice." I look at Ed and the look back at Shane in the eye. "Caught the piece of shit hittin her. You don't raise your hand to a woman." Shane raises his eyebrow. Guess he thought me and Merle were into that. If he knew our past he would rethink that opinion. "Well then I guess we will let this incident slide." "Yea" I mutter. Shane nods at me and goes to talk to T-dog and Morales. "Thank you for saving. Carol from that man." Lori says to me giving a disgusted glance towards Ed. "We gotta help each other out." I say as I start to chew on my thumb nail. "No we don't. But you did and we are all grateful, not just Carol." She says then climbs the steps of the RV. I then turn and walk towards the lake in my search for my sister and Carol. I find them on the bank of the lake. Angel's arm is around a more calmed Carol. I walk up behind them and say "I got this." Angel nods and goes to stand. As she does Carol grabs her arm and asks "Can you make sure Sophia is ok?" Angel's eyes start to glisten as she responds "Of course." I settle into the spot Angel just left. I grab the bandanna for my back pocket and start to soak it in the water. Carol stares at me with those beautiful sad eyes of hers. "Why did you do that?" She asks. "No man should raise his hand to a woman." I respond as I wring out the rag. I grab her hands and rinse Ed's blood off of them in silence. As I'm wringing out the rag for the second time her words shock me motionless. "But I deserved it." I look up at her with hard eyes. "Don't you ever say that again. No one and I mean no one deserves to be beaten unless there men like Ed. The ones who think it's okay to strike first." I say my voice rising. She flinches from the harshness of my words. Silence then fills the air and I start washing a cut on her face. I finish cleaning her up and start to walk back to camp. "I'm sorry." I hear her say. I turn around and walk back towards her. I crouch in front of her and gently cup her cheek, looking into those dazzling eyes of hers. "Don't you ever be sorry." I say as I stand again. She nods and stretches her hand up towards me. I take her outstretched hand and pull her up. My hand lingers a moment and then I turn and walk towards camp leaving her to follow me. As we walk into camp her little girl runs up and hugs me. "Thank you." Sophia whispers into my torso. "Wha's this for?" I ask her. She pulls away, smiles sadly, and says "For looking after my momma." "Course." I says she runs away to Carol and attaches to the woman's hip. Carol send me a sparing glance and then sits down with her little girl by the fire. I smirk and then turn as I hear Angel's hissing voice. As I approach Angel and Merle I ask "What the hell is going on?" "Merle, why don't you tell him your GRAND idea." Angel says angrily. I glance at him, waitin for him to explain. Merle smirks and says "We gonna rob this camp blind." I start chewing on my thumbnail completely shocked. "Ain't gonna do it." I mumble. Merle looks at me, surprised. "Why cause you're fucking that mousy woman? You taking care of her and her rugrat?" "You know none of that's true." I mutter. "Then what's stoppin ya baby brother?" Merle asks. I shrug my shoulders not knowing how to respond. "Good." Merle says as he pats my back. "Three days we do the deed and skip town. Ya with us little sis?" "I guess." Angel says looking at the ground. Merle nods and stalks back to our tent. "Really wanna do this?" Angel asks me nervously. "No. I know it right to cross Merle though." I respond as I glance at her. She nods and then walks towards the lake deep and thought.

The next morning all three of us going to camp for breakfast. As Carol hands me my meal she gives me a smile. I duck my head but let my hand linger. I sit down by Angel and advert my eyes from Dale's glance. Ole Man is too nosy for his own good. Everyone eats in silence before Shane steps up to speak. "We need to go on a run. Morales, Glenn, and T-dog have all volunteered to go. We need three more people." "I'll go." Jaqui says. "Me too." Andrea adds despite her sister's argument. "I would like a Dixon to join." Shane says looking at us expectantly. Before I can say anything Merle stands up and says "Me." "But Merle" Angel starts to protest but is silenced by Merle saying "None of my family is goin out there. Understand?" We both nod knowing the conversation is over. "Well I guess that's settled then. Y'all leave in 10 minutes." Everyone then departs to say goodbye to their loved one, knowing they might not come back. Merle walks up and shakes our shoulders while saying "Ya'll two don't run off ya hear." I nod and Angel says "Play nice." "Ain't prominsin nothin little sis." Merle responds. Angel shakes her head and heads towards Carol. 10 minutes later the group heads out. I stop Shane before he goes into camp and say " 'M goin huntin. Won't be back til tomorrow." "Be careful man alright?" Shane responds. I nod at him and disappear into the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

Exams are over and I could finally get back my inspiration!

Im pretty proud of this chapter so enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

*Angel's POV*

It's been a few hours since the group and Daryl left. I am standing on the top of the RV with Dale keeping watch. "How long has it been just you three?" Dale asks. "Since before the world went to shit." Before he can ask me another question we hear sirens echoing throughout the hills. I grab the binoculars and try to find what's making the noise. "Angel, Dale what's going on?" Shane yells up at us. "Sports car coming up to camp." I yell back. I throw the binoculars at Dale and climb down to Shane. The car pulls up and out of it comes Glenn. "Turn the damn thing off!" Dale exclaims. "Don't know how!" Glenn yells back. Amy is repeatedly asking "Is Andrea ok?" Shane tells him "Pop the damn hood." Glenn can't hear any one person so I yell "Glenn pop the hood!" "Ok!" He yells back and gets into the car to pop the hood. When it's open Jim pulls some wires and shuts the damn thing up. Amy is still badgering Glenn about Andrea. "Yes she's fine. Everyone is!" Glenn finally yells at her. I see everyone in the crowd visibly relax. "What the hell where you thinkin driving this thing up here?" Shane angrily asks. "It was echoing throughout the hills we should be fine." Dale tells him. "You call bein stupid fine?" Shane responds glaring at Glenn. "No but we should be safe. "Dale says. "I'm sorry okay. But I got a cool car." Glenn tells them. Then a big moving truck pulls up to camp. Andrea is the first one out. The Morales and T-dog and Jaqui. Dale pats Morales on the shoulder and says "You are a welcome sight. Thought we had lost y'all for sure." "Yeah how did you get out?" Shane asks. "New guy saved us. He came riding in to cleanup town." Morales tells us. "Hey helicopter boy come say hello." He then yells at the truck. Out of the truck steps this officer of sorts. He looks up and all I seen his eyes is disbelief. Then I hear Carl yell "Dad!" They run towards each other and the boy's father picks him up. He then starts to walk towards Lori until they are all embracing. I can't help but feel a little happy for them. It is short-lived when I realize Merle didn't come out of the truck. I walk towards it and yell "Merle!" I look into the back of the truck and my blood runs cold. It's empty. I walk back towards the group. "Where the hell is my brother?" I ask my voice cracking. Carl's dad says "I cuffed him to the roof of a building." "And you left him there?" I ask the anguish in my voice rising. "We were overrun and T-dog dropped the key. We had to leave. I'm sorry." He tells me. I turn my back to the group and start walking away when I hear Shane say "Don't know why you'd be upset about the bastard being gone." I stop and slowly pull my buck knife out of the sheath, my blood boiling. I turn and jump at Shane. T-dog catches me before I can get to him. I drop my knife and struggle in T-dog's grip. I'm yelling and fighting like hell to get out of it. I hear him yell "Angel please calm down." I stop fighting him but I'm still glaring at Shane. "You don't know Merle. You don't know what we've been through." I yell at them. I pull myself from T-dog and grab my knife from the ground. I see 's hand go to his gun. I scoff at him and put it in its sheath. "I'm not telling Daryl for you. You dumbasses left Merle so your going to tell him." I say to them walking closer. Carl's dad nods at me. "But don't be surprised when he tries to kill you." I throw over my shoulder as I push past the crowd to my tent. I crawl into it and can't stop the tears.

After dinner we are all around the fire excluding the Peletier family. Rick is telling us about what happened to him since the end of the world. I'm not paying attention to what he's saying. I'm just blankly staring into the fire. A hand touches my shoulder and brings me back into reality. I look up and see Carol's sad smile. Silence is surrounding us. "You ok?" She quietly asks me. I just nod and go back to looking into the fire. I feel her rub my back and then she goes back to her little fire. "She ain't your problem." I hear Ed sternly say. "She lost her brother." Carol timidly responds. "I don't care woman they ain't your problem!" Ed yells. "Hey Ed watch your mouth over there." I say to him. Everyone looks up in surprise. "This don't involve you , so stay out of it trailer trash." Ed spits at me. "Unless you wanna get your ass beat by another Dixon I suggest you shut up." I say looking up at him. "Carol, Sophia y'all are sleeping in my tent." I say motioning them towards it. "They ain't going no where."Ed yells as they walks towards me. "Are you sure?" Carol asks me. "Of course. I want you safe and I know Daryl would too." I respond. Carol turns red and let's me lead them to the tent. "You best listen to me!" Ed yells at us. "I thought I told you to shut the hell up." I throw over my shoulder at him. We crawl into the tent and I throw a blanket at them. It's Daryl's but her will just have to get over it. I lay down and as soon as I do Sophia curls up next to me. She whispers "thank you" and then drifts off to sleep. Carol lays down next to Sophia and nods at me before she closes her eyes. I let out a big sigh before I try to get some sleep as well.

I wake up and feel a weight on my stomach. I look down and see Sophia is using me a a pillow. I hold in my laugh as not to disturb her and look beside me. Carol has already gotten up, probably to make breakfast. I lay my head back down and close my eyes to get more sleep. This is short lived when Carol crawls into the tent minutes later. I look at her and see her smile at the sight of us. I gently shake Sophia awake for Carol. "Sophia sweety breakfast is ready." Carol tells her. She nods and stretches before following her mom out of the tent. I get changed before I leave the tent. All that is on my mind is what is going to happen when Daryl gets back to camp.

* * *

><p>*Daryl's POV*<p>

I'm heading back to camp when I hear screaming. I run into the clearing up ahead and see everyone looking at a nawed up deer and a headless walker. 'Damn! I tracked that thing for miles. You think we could cut around that part?"I ask Shane. "We ain't gonna risk it." he responds. I pull my arrows out of the deer and I start kicking the walker's body. "You motherless,poxy, bastard!" I yell. "Calm down son."Dale says to me. "What do you know about it old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to On Golden Pond."I snarl back. Before anyone can respond the walker's head moves making Amy scream. I shoot it and say "Don't y'all know nothin. It's gotta be the brain." I pull out my arrow and walk into camp yelling "Angel!Merle! I got us some squirrel!" Angel comes up to me with a pained look on her face. "Daryl hold up a second." A stranger says. "Who the hell are you?" I ask. "Rick Grimes." he responds. "Well **Rick Grimes **you got somethin you wanna tell me?" "It's about Merle." He responds. "He dead?" I ask. "I don't know." He has the nerve to say. "He either is or he ain't!" I yell my blood boiling. "I cuffed him to a roof in Atlanta. We were swarmed and we had to leave him." Rick says. Hatred is coursing through my body at this point. "Let me process this. You cuffed my brother to a roof and left him there!" I yell my eyes stinging. "He was a danger to us all." Rick responds. I can't take anymore of this. I throw my squirrel at Rick and charge at him. Before I can get to him Shane tackles me. "Stop it!" I hear Angel yell. I ignore her plea and pull out my buck knife. As soon as I do Shane says "Watch the knife." I lunge at Rick and he backs away to dodge it. Shane grabs me from behind and drags me to the ground. I start swinging wildly with my knife which makes Rick knock it out of my hand. "You best let me go!" I yell at Shane. "I'd rather not." Shane responds. Suddenly there is a shadow over us. Angel is standing behind us with a gun pointed at Shane. "Well I really think you should." She says to Shane. "Angel don't." I hear Carol yell at us. "How about we have a calm conversation about this." Rick says to us. He nods at Shane causing the man to drop me to the ground. Angel puts the gun in her waistband and helps me up. "I chained the door before we left." T-dog suddenly says. "If that's supposed to make me feel better it don't." I respond. "It should. I used a padlock. None of those geeks could get through. Dixons still alive." T-dog says. "I'm going to get him. Me and Glenn." Rick says. I look at him and nod. "So we are gonna risk 4 lives for Merle Dixon? He's not worth that." "5. I'm going too I'm responsible for him being up there." T-dog says. "My day keeps getting better and better." I mutter gathering my arrows. "You see anyone else volunteering to save your brother's cracker ass?" T-dog asks me before turning to grab his gun "Shane I dropped a bag of guns in Atlanta. I cleared out the station before I left." Rick says to Shane. "That douche bag Merle Dixon isn't worth 5 of our people's live with guns mixed in." Shane angrily says to Rick. "Best choose your words more carefully." I growl at him. "No that's right. Douche bags what I meant." Shane replies. I shake my head and go out my stuff in the truck. I walk back to camp and say "We goin or what." Glenn and T-dog nod and go sit in the truck. Angel starts walking past me but I grab her shoulder. "You stick by me alright?" "You got it brother." She responds and goes to the truck. Carol hesitantly walks up to me. "I hope you find him." She says. "Course we will Merle is the toughest bastard I know." I respond. She smiles and moves closer to me making me stiffen. She touches my shoulder,leans up, and kisses my cheek. "Stay safe." She whispers and she turns and walks away, leaving me bright red. "You ready?" Rick asks obviously having seen the whole thing. I nod and say to Shane "Watch after her and the girl for me." Shane looks at her retreating figure then nods at me. Rick and I go climb into the truck and start our journey to Atlanta.

* * *

><p>Author's note- This took me for freakin ever to type on my iphone. The things I do to update. Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I feel bad about not posting in a while. Especially since I had all week off of school because of that huge winter storm. We got snow in North Carolina! Super exciting.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

*Carol's POV*

The rescue group just left for Atlanta leaving the rest of us on edge. Me and Lori are teaching the children math today. I look at Sophia working on her problem. Her eyebrows are scrunched up in concentration. Suddenly her eyes go wide and she quickly writes down her answer. She hands me her notebook to check her work. I chuckle at her enthusiasm and turn my attention to the page. "Mama." Sophia says. "Hmmm?" I respond my eyes not leaving the page. "Will you teach me that math with letters in it?" She asks me. I look up at her and grin. "You mean algebra." "Yea that." She says. "Maybe one day baby." I say as I hand her notebook back to her. She nods accepting my answer and starts working on the new problems on the page. We sit in silence for a while longer, the children working hard on the problems at hand. Shane suddenly appears next to me. Lori sees him and says "Ok thats enough go and play." Causing the kids to scramble away. "Stay in Dale's sight!" I yell at them. I hear a chorus of "oks" and then turn my attention to Shane. "What brings you here officer?" I ask him. "Definitely not the math problems." He says making me chuckle. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment Carol." "You got this?" I ask Lori looking at the mess the children made. "Yea, go ahead." She says to me. I let Shane lead me away. "You ever need anything just give me a yell." He suddenly says. "I know." I say very confused. "Daryl asked me to watch after you because of Ed's little episode the other day." He says shedding light on the situation. "Oh." I mumble. "And frankly I'm afraid of what that man will do to me." He says glancing up at me. I laugh and say "He will just throw some squirrel at you." Shane chuckles at me and says "That's pretty dangerous." "For the squirrel, yea." I add and walk back to camp.

Me and Lori decide to make a small lunch for the group. Scrounging supplies out of Dale's RV. When it's finished we ring a bell and yell for everyone to join us. I pass out the last serving to Shane. "You eat yet?" He asks me. I sigh and say "No but I'm fine." He shoves it back in my hand. "Daryl would want you to eat." He says and walks away. I shake my head and eat with Sophia. When I finish Amy asks "You wanna help with laundry?" "Yea sure." I respond. "Stay near Dale alright sweetie." I tell Sophia. She nods and then runs off. "I'll take you down there." Ed suddenly says motioning to the Cherokee. "Thanks Ed." Andrea says sarcastically. Andrea,Amy,Jaqui and I get into the car with the laundry. When we get to the lake we climb out and start washing the clothes. "I really miss my washer." I say sighing, dropping clothes in the water. "I miss my coffee maker." Jaqui says. " ." Amy says. "I miss my vibrator." Andrea says bluntly causing Jaqui to laugh. I look at Ed and then back at Andrea. "Me too." I say. Those three burst into laughter drawing Ed's attention. "This aint no comedy club." He snaps. "Just swapping war stories Ed, it's fine." Andrea retorts. Silence envelopes us as we continue to wash the clothes. "You got a problem Ed?" Andrea suddenly asks walking towards him. "I'm just watching what's mine. Now I don't need no mouth from an uppity bitch like you." Ed spits at her. "Well nothing over here is **yours **so you can stop looking. And another thing if you don't like how we do the laundry do it yourself." Andrea says throwing a shirt at him. He whips it back in her face "That ain't my job. Now you get over here, we are leaving." He says looking at me. I nod and get up. "Carol no. You don't have to do this." Andrea says grabbing my arm. I stop and look at her. "I said let's go!" Ed roars. He grabs me from Andrea and slaps me. I instantly grab my face feeling a harsh stinging. Andrea pushes Ed away from me and Jaqui gently pulls me towards her. Before Ed can react Shane runs up and tackles him. Andrea moves back and holds me. I start sobbing as Shane punches Ed's face. Amy suddenly yells "Shane stop it!" Blood has started going everywhere. "Shane stop!" Andrea screams. Shane stops and stands up. He grabs Ed's face and says "You so much as look at her or that little girl wrong I won't stop next time." Then Shane stomps away. I pull away from Andrea and run to Ed. I crouch next to him and try to clean him up. Amy pulls me away and leads me into camp, leaving Ed lying there. I sit down in front of the fire while the girls explain to everyone what happened. Sophia comes up to me and curls up in my lap to try and comfort me. **I just want Daryl to hurry up and get back. **


End file.
